


Или сейчас, или никогда

by synant



Series: Недосказанное [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, F/M, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synant/pseuds/synant
Summary: Прыжок в воду иногда бывает непростым.
Series: Недосказанное [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661638





	Или сейчас, или никогда

Настала зима. Сухая, красочная, красивая. Иди да любуйся, запоминай, фантазируй, улыбайся, смейся. 

Ветер едва заметно колыхал голые ветки, в квартире было тепло, почти душно, и солнце за окном щедро дарило своё тепло, но внутри было холодно. Леденяще холодно. 

Она любила зиму, всегда любила зиму, но теперь всё она стала не такой яркой и уютной — пустой. 

Прошло три месяца, всего три месяца, а казалось, что целая вечность. Она так и не спросила, не сказала, не сделала... так много, что ни одного числа в мире не хватит. 

Хотелось говорить-говорить-говорить. Не переставая, обо всём и ни о чём, но слова не шли, да и с кем бы ей говорить? Бередить чьи-то раны не хотелось, а свои — и тем более. Но желание сказать хоть что-то с каждым днём было всё сильнее и сильнее. 

Они расстались. Даже не так: они и не встречались-то никогда, просто один миг изменил всё. 

Одна ночь. Оно провели вместе всего одну ночь, и в ней проснулась такая щемящая душу нежность, что она не могла описать её словами. 

Для «я люблю тебя» было слишком рано, да и это была не любовь вовсе. Влечение, сильное, такое, где исход был ясен с самого начала. 

Они оба оказались не готовы завести отношения и так и сказали друг другу утром, сидя в обнимку. 

Он обещал дать ответ на незаданный вопрос, а она просто кивнула, принимая. И не совсем понимая, что это будет та ещё пытка. 

Он злился, она знала, видела. Но ничего поделать не могла. Она знала, почему он злится, но что бы изменилось, если бы она сказала?.. Хотя понимала, что изменилось бы всё. Она задела его. Слишком сильно, и, возможно, он никогда ей этого не простит. 

Уходя, она лишь попросила беречь себя, она не прощалась, просто знала, что ему потребуется время. Остыть. Хотя наверняка этим сделала только хуже.

Шли дни, они виделись, говорили. Говорили о мелочах, но главную тему не затрагивали. Там, где они встречались, для неё было не время и не место. Затем они стали избегать друг друга. Она — потому что глупо не могла позволить себе дотронуться, сказать что-то личное там, где их окружали лишние уши. Было страшно, и она бежала прочь, как последняя трусиха. А он... впрочем, она не могла его винить, когда он избегал её взгляда при встрече.

После хотелось швырнуть что-нибудь об стену, но не плакать, плакать не хотелось. При мысли о нём, при мысли о состоявшейся мимолётной встрече, где она могла просто его увидеть, не разговаривая, хотелось улыбаться. Что она и делала, стоило только остаться в одиночестве. 

Она знала, как зовётся это чувство. Она также знала, что виновата во всем сама, и больше некого винить. Она не ждала счастливого исхода, потому что понимала: его просто не будет. Потому что знала: она не та, кто ему нужен. Если бы она могла переступить через себя, всё было бы намного проще. Тогда. Если бы она сказала, могла прикасаться, говорить, но она не могла. Что-то мешало — и так по кругу. 

Она хотела, чтобы он был счастлив, пусть не с ней, но... Хотя где-то в глубине души ей хотелось, чтобы он выбрал её. Эгоистичное желание, потому что мысленно она никак не могла его отпустить. Не могла забыть его руки на своём теле, его губы, его выражение лица, его взгляд…

Время тянулось, выпал первый снег, а она... она всё ещё топталась на месте, хотя больше всего ей хотелось бежать, бежать к нему и... Она не знала, чего именно хочет. Увидеть? Поговорить? Начать встречаться? Возможно, всё сразу. Но постоянно что-то мешало. Либо обстоятельства, либо она сама. Второе — чаще. Ей было страшно, и всё же... В канун Нового года она переступила порог с твёрдым намерением увидеть его, просто увидеть и решить для себя, чего на самом деле хочет. Потому что надеялась, что новый год принесет облегчение. 

Возможно, они поговорят, и он озвучит ответ, а может, и нет, но в одном она была уверена: или сейчас, или никогда.


End file.
